Let $a,$ $b,$ $c,$ $d$ be real numbers, none of which are equal to $-1,$ and let $\omega$ be a complex number such that $\omega^3 = 1$ and $\omega \neq 1.$  If
\[\frac{1}{a + \omega} + \frac{1}{b + \omega} + \frac{1}{c + \omega} + \frac{1}{d + \omega} = \frac{2}{\omega},\]then find
\[\frac{1}{a + 1} + \frac{1}{b + 1} + \frac{1}{c +1} + \frac{1}{d + 1}.\]
Since $\omega^3 = 1,$ $\frac{2}{\omega} = 2 \omega^2.$  Then multiplying both sides by $(a + \omega)(b + \omega)(c + \omega)(d + \omega),$ we get
\[(b + \omega)(c + \omega)(d + \omega) + (a + \omega)(c + \omega)(d + \omega) + (a + \omega)(b + \omega)(d + \omega) + (a + \omega)(b + \omega)(c + \omega) = 2 \omega^2 (a + \omega)(b + \omega)(c + \omega)(d + \omega).\]Expanding both sides, we get
\begin{align*}
&4 \omega^3 + 3(a + b + c + d) \omega^2 + 2(ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) \omega + (abc + abd + acd + bcd) \\
&= 2 \omega^6 + 2(a + b + c + d) \omega^5 + 2(ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) \omega^4 + 2(abc + abd + acd + bcd) \omega^3 + 2abcd \omega^2.
\end{align*}Since $\omega^3 = 1,$ this simplifies to
\begin{align*}
&3(a + b + c + d) \omega^2 + 2(ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) \omega + (abc + abd + acd + bcd) + 4 \\
&= (2(a + b + c + d) + 2abcd) \omega^2 + 2(ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) \omega + 2(abc + abd + acd + bcd) + 2.
\end{align*}Then
\[(a + b + c + d - 2abcd) \omega^2 - abc - abd - acd - bcd + 2 = 0.\]Since $\omega^2$ is nonreal, we must have $a + b + c + d =  2abcd.$  Then $abc + abd + acd + bcd = 2.$

Hence,
\begin{align*}
&\frac{1}{a + 1} + \frac{1}{b + 1} + \frac{1}{c +1} + \frac{1}{d + 1} \\
&= \frac{(b + 1)(c + 1)(d + 1) + (a + 1)(c + 1)(d + 1) + (a + 1)(b + 1)(d + 1) + (a + 1)(b + 1)(c + 1)}{(a + 1)(b + 1)(c + 1)(d + 1)} \\
&= \frac{(abc + abd + acd + bcd) + 2(ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) + 3(a + b + c + d) + 4}{abcd + (abc + abd + acd + bcd) + (ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) + (a + b + c + d) + 1} \\
&= \frac{2 + 2(ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) + 6abcd + 4}{abcd + 2 + (ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) + 2abcd + 1} \\
&= \frac{6abcd + 2(ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) + 6}{3abcd + (ab + ac + ad + bc + bd + cd) + 3} \\
&= \boxed{2}.
\end{align*}